


Paris Nights

by chocolatecrack



Series: Payback of the Souls [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, F/M, allisaac in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks in at her stay in Paris, and she already missed Beacon Hills. Two weeks and three days in, she looked outside her window and saw him standing, looking like a little lost puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I'm still not over Allison's death. And I obviously never will be. So I made this series as kind of a retelling of Season 4. Or actually, in simple terms, this is what would happen in Season 4 if I had wrote it instead. It's heavily Allisaac-centric but the other couples will be more evident later on. Hope you enjoy! (Un-beta'd, btw. So if you see any mistakes, sorryyyyyyy!)

_There's this one story where life asked death,_

_"Why do people love me and hate you?"_

_To which death responded,_

_"Because you're a beautiful lie and I'm the painful truth,"_

* * *

Paris was beyond beautiful. The first time she went there was when she was a little girl, wearing pretty dresses with her long black hair tied up in high pigtails. Her Mom used to tell her to behave. Chris was always the more fun parent (which was a little hard to believe, since he handled every and all kinds of weapons).

It was Lydia who brought her back. It nearly cost her her life, too. No one told Allison because everyone knew she would instantly get angry at all of them if she found out. But mostly, she’d be angry at herself. Lydia reassured her that she would do anything as long her best friend comes back. Allison would've probably done the same thing, if the tables were turned. But Allison didn’t find out, because no one had wanted to tell her.

However, Scott made the decision to send her away. Being the alpha, he thought it best that she needed to get away from Beacon Hills. She kept protesting, kept telling everyone that she'll be more careful this time around, that she was just caught off guard. Everyone knew she can take care of herself. But no one wanted to lose her, as well.

The idea was still the worst, for her. But as soon as she saw her Dad's desperate face, Lydia's pleading one and Stiles' guilty one, she knew she had to go. Not to mention, _his_ expression. It was because of the way he looked at her, that she finally decided to go.

Of course, Scott wouldn't let her go alone. He wouldn't let anyone go alone. So he told Chris that it would be best if he and his daughter both took a break. The rest of them could handle the trouble, for a little while. He made sure that the pack would call if something extremely serious was happening. Scott had said that to Chris as more of a reminder, but mostly because Allison will protest even more, if he didn't say that.

The day they were scheduled to leave was a little bittersweet. She was relieved to be given the chance to live normal for a little while, but she didn't want to leave anyone behind (especially _him_ ). If only she could take all of them with her, stuff them in her luggage, and make them forget all about their troubles. Lydia told her to not worry. It wasn't going to be forever. It was only until all of them could stop being so afraid that they were going to lose her again. He gave her a look, one more time. She understood. 

* * *

Two weeks in at her stay in Paris, and she already missed Beacon Hills. She missed the hangouts, the pack, and the constant thrill of finding something supernatural. Not to mention the constant fight for your life. Yes, she missed those days when they were all so worried for their own safeties, not knowing if they were going to survive or not. It was far from being what anyone would define as "fun". But it gave their life purpose.

After thinking about it, she realized that she didn't miss the near death experiences. She was just guilty because she was safe in beautiful Paris while all of them could have been having said near-death experiences in the supernatural town of Beacon Hills. It ate her alive knowing she was safe but the rest of them weren't. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they all be safe?

Two weeks and three days in, she looked outside her window and saw him standing, looking like a little lost puppy.

 

She _ran_.

 

The reason why she did, she didn't know. She kept telling herself that if it was anyone else, be it Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, hell even Derek, and she would've done the same thing. It was a refreshing feeling to finally get to see someone from back home, besides her Dad. But a little voice that got louder with each step she took told her that she was this happy because it was _him_.

Gracefully avoiding from stumbling, she ran in sync with the beat of her heart and nearly pulled the doorknob off of its place when she finally reached it. The smile on her face was so big; it looked like it was never going to go away.

And she caught him off guard but didn't care because he was there and he was so tall her arms almost didn't reach when she wrapped them around his neck. He had to regain his balance instantly, to keep them from falling. His smile was that of a happy one, realizing he hadn't smiled like that in days. Not since he thought he lost her.

"Ohmygod, Isaac,"

It was the only thing she thought of saying as she wound her arms tighter around him, lifting herself off the ground. Her voice cracked and she could swear she almost shed a tear out of sheer happiness.

"Hey," he said in return, the smile evident in his voice.

She pulled away and looked at him with a smile that mimicked his. Not long, her expression suddenly changed to worry.

"What are you doing here? Is everyone okay? Did Scott send you? What happened?" 

He laughed because she looked so flustered and it was the cutest thing.

"Calm down, Allison. Everyone's fine. I'll tell you inside, okay?"

Nodding quickly, she helped with his luggage as she guided him inside the house. She was asking how he got there, why didn't he tell that he was coming, how things were. He just laughed a little because she literally couldn't stop talking and then realized he had missed her voice so much. So he got her to talk more by asking where they were.

"Right so," she said, putting his bag down, "This is our, uh. Every summer we go here for vacation. It was a family house once but they decided to just let us keep it," she smiled slightly.

He looked around the place. It was pretty grand for a vacation house. It looked like it had a lot of history too. "Wow, this is amazing," he said, in awe, and she looked at him as he observed their surroundings. 

"Yea, I basically spent half my life here. Oh, and my childhood, too. I wasn't exactly born here, but I sort of grew up here and...yea," she realized she was rambling so she let him speak. "Why are you here again?"

He looked at her, the smile returning to his face. "Well, Scott thought you needed more protection. And I wasn't really doing that much in Beacon Hills anyway. I mean, well, I was. Summer training for the team. But Coach let me off,"

"Right, so was that before or after you begged Scott to let you go here?" she cocked one eyebrow and smirked at him. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes, with an amused smile on his face.

"Fine, maybe I was worried about you and your Dad and maybe I—" he tried to think of a better word than "begged" to make him sound less pathetic, "—convinced Scott to let me look after you. And maybe he told Coach I had the chicken pox. Okay?" he was trying to hide his embarrassment. She found it cute.

She was also trying to hold back her laughter. "Okay. But you do know I can take care of myself," she responded.

"Oh I've noticed. Many times," and the situation feels like déjà vu but this time she wasn't on top of him, with a Chinese ring dagger at his throat. He took a deep breath and stepped closer.

"And, you know. Maybe I missed you," and another step.

She smirked, challenging him, "Oh? You did? I haven't missed you at all," and he was smirking back at her.

"Oh yea? So when you came running to hug me and almost knocked us both down, it wasn't because you missed me?" he was challenging her right back as he stepped forward again, and she's amused.

"Nope, not at all," he took another step and she took one too and they were mere inches away from each other when the front door suddenly opened.

Isaac side-stepped a few because he was definitely sure whom that could be.

"Isaac? You're here. Why, what happened?" Chris had a worried expression on his face that quickly turned to relief when the younger boy responded. "Nothing, Mr. Argent. Scott just sent me to protect you two. He was a little uneasy leaving you two alone,"

Allison swore he wasn't this good of a liar before. He and Stiles really needed to stop hanging out so much. Especially because they both stressed Scott so much when they were with him.

"Oh, well then, welcome. I'm glad to see you," Chris reached out for a hug and Isaac hugged back. "And it's Chris, remember?"

Isaac nodded, "Right, sorry."

Chris smiled at him and headed for the kitchen. "Well, I'm preparing dinner. I think it would be a good idea for Allison to show you around the city, if you’re going to be staying here for a while. But be back by 8, alright?" Chris looked at his daughter, who nodded in response.

"Okay, we won't be long," Allison smiled at his father. "We'll take the bags up later, let's go."

Isaac was about to refuse because he wanted to help and not be a burden and he wasn't exactly on vacation. But she took his hand in her slender but smaller one, and linked their fingers together. He looks at the connection and then at her expression. She was smiling excitedly at him.

"Okay then." he smiled back.

* * *

Paris was exactly like what everyone said it was. It was as beautiful as the pictures he had seen, the books and poems he had read, the songs he had listened to. It felt magical, even, to see the city. And it had been exactly like how she had described it.

Allison took him everywhere she knew they would enjoy.

She took him to a really cool vintage antique store in a secluded part of the city, because she knew he really loved basically the history of anything, since he lacked a bit himself. She told him some trinkets were once owned by royalty or some tokens were owned by war veterans. He listened to all her stories.

After that, they went to the _Cathédrale Notre-Dame_  and briefly saw a wedding being held, Allison leaning a little onto his chest when she saw the bride reach to kiss the groom. She told him she would probably do the same at her own wedding, believing that the girl could sometimes do the first move too. Isaac's heart beat a thousand times faster that time, and he was thankful she didn't have his supernatural hearing.

A little while after, they just roamed everywhere. Allison, telling him facts and trivia, explaining bits and pieces of history, and Isaac just listening, enjoying all her stories and the way she told them. Their last stop was what he enjoyed the most, though.

"Wow," Isaac looked far into the distance, amazed by the scenery from high up the Eiffel Tower. It was almost like a painting. Or it wasn't real. He took her hand as he leaned over, trying to look over the ledge.

"Don't worry, you're not going to fall," she said. He turned his head to look at her, only to find her already staring at him.

"I know, I just wanted to hold your hand," he said. She smiled at him and nodded, tugging his hand to indicate that it was time to go. They headed down, fingers interlocked.

There was still plenty of time to kill before dinner, so Allison took him to her favourite café near the tower. It was small and warm-looking, and it had a certain glow to it. "I want to see how you look when it happens," she said, taking a seat and gesturing him to do the same.

"When what happens?" he furrowed his eyebrows, but she refused to tell. "You'll see," and she raised her hand to call a waiter.

"Okay then," he responds, laughing a little.

"This is my favourite café," she started, "Their French Toast is to die for." The waiter handed them their menus and he started going through his.

Allison perked up, seeing her favourite flavour as their coffee of the day.

"Ohh, I'll have the—" she started talking in French but was cut-off when Isaac spoke, his accent near perfect as he ordered two coffee-of-the-days, French Toast for Allison and two Chocolate Croissants for himself. He smiled at the waiter and handed his menu back, Allison doing the same.

"Remember how I got an A in French?" he said, as her expression showed that of trying to remember.

"Oh right, yea. I remember. How'd you know what I would get, though?" she asked.

"It was exactly what you order back home, except I do think it tastes a million times better here than at that danky old coffee shop near school," he said and she was laughing again. But him mentioning the Beacon Coffee & Tea just made her miss home even more.

"So, how is everybody? You never got to tell," their coffee arrived and she instantly reached for hers.

"Oh, you know," he drinks his own, "If by that you mean 'Is everybody still alive?' then yes, they still are." he took another sip and she rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant, Isaac." He laughed.

"I know. Well, everybody's the same, actually. Scott's trying to focus, now. Making sure no one else got as hurt as..." he stopped and looked at her and of course she got who he was talking about. Obviously, it was her. "Anyway, Stiles is confusing because he's been feeling guilty so much and been saying sorry to Lydia a lot for doing that but she kept telling him it's fine, I don't know. She hangs out with Kira too. Melissa and the Sheriff are fine. The Hales are all okay, I guess. Cora’s back in town, saying that it was better to be with her actual family, be it dangerous. Peter's still an ass. And Derek's still, well, Derek. All is well in Beacon Hills. I mean, so far," he took another gulp of his beverage.

Hearing him talk about everyone made her want to buy three plane tickets just so her, her Dad and Isaac can all fly back there to where they belong. "That's good. Everybody's okay. Good," she smiled weakly. He nodded.

"Yea, no one wanted to take the risk anymore after..." he looked at her again. "Yea."

"Right, uhm. Isaac, about that. I—when I was stabbed just. Scott was holding me and—" she didn't really know why she was at a struggle for words. But then what she wanted to say wasn't exactly easy, either.

"Hey, it's okay, Allison,"

"No, but—"

"Don't worry about it, I understand," she looked up at him and he's giving her a reassuring smile. She saw the hurt in his eyes, though. And it pained her that she was the one who caused it.

"Okay. Uhm, anyway," she checked her watch and grinned because it was almost time. "Almost time," she whispered to herself.

"Time for what?" he asked, taking a bite off his croissant. She just grinned. "Nothing, you'll see," and he gave her a confused look.

They made small talk after, Allison talking about her memories there as a child. Isaac talked about dreaming to go there ever since he was a kid.

His Dad never liked him, for reasons until now confusing. He just figured his Dad was devastated because of the loss his older brother and mom. Maybe he took it out on him. Isaac didn't even pretend that it was okay, because it was the worst experience anyone could ever have. But he thought of all his days as a kid, when his Mom would tell him stories of a city full of magic you can feel it all up to your fingertips. He used to sit in her lap and his brother sat across their mother, him 3 and his brother 11, as she told stories of how she went there as a little girl and it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. They always enjoyed her stories. But their Dad always told them it wasn't as good as she said it was. He loved to kill the magic. But Isaac didn't care. I mean, after all, he didn't care about anything the man has said ever since he started locking him in a basement freezer. But there was a day, he was probably in a good mood, when his Dad promised to take the whole family there. Isaac held onto that promise. But things changed and people died. And he was bit by Derek and turned into a supernatural, fast-healing, howling and growling teen werewolf.

"Hey, Isaac? Isaac?" Allison was calling out to him, and he snapped back into reality. "Sorry, what?" he asked, shaking his head. They were long gone from the café, already standing in the middle of the plaza, near the carousel.

"You looked dazed, are you alright?" she asked, worried. He responded with a simple smile, "Yea, I'm fine," his smiled turned into curiosity, "What are we doing, by the way?" and she smiled back at him. "Oh, you'll see."

Allison kept looking at her watch, almost as if she was counting down to something. After a little while, Isaac realized she actually was.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked her, but she just held his hand tight and responded to him, grinning so wide he thought her face was going to split apart, "10, 9, 8..." He furrowed his eyebrows and listened to her count backwards, doing the same inside his head. "Allison, what are we—" she cut him off when she tightened her grip on his fingers. "4, 3, 2, 1!"

All of the city lights turned on at the same time. It was like an explosion of stars or fireworks that didn't fade out. Isaac was speechless. He looked around him, everyone with big smiles on and there was laughter and music blasting from everywhere, the magnificent Eiffel Tower lit up in all its glory. In that short amount of time, he was in a hypnotic trance. He was mesmerized by the way everything felt more alive the moment all the lights turned on.

Allison was laughing and joining the merry vibe and it was like a dream. Quite possibly the best dream he had ever had. He couldn't help himself as he laughed with her and didn't remember when the last time was that he smiled this bright.

He spun her. He didn't really know why, but he spun her and they started dancing and laughing and grooving along the lively Paris music. And as if in sync, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did his around her waist and she hugged him tight as he lifted her off the ground and spun both of them.

"Ohmygod, Isaac!!" Her roaring laughter was velvet upon his ears and he wanted to drown himself in the sound.

Catching both their breaths, he settled her down to her feet, slowly letting go of her waist. In the process, she cupped his cheek and kissed the corner of his lips and it woke him up. It was a good feeling yes, yet he didn't know why, but it also _stung_.

He smiled at her anyway. "That was amazing," he said in the biggest smile he could muster. "I knew you'd like that," and he swears her dimples were going to be the death of him one day.

"Home?" she asked in the cutest way, holding her hand out for him. He gladly took it. "Sure."

* * *

Dinner with the Argents had always been fun. They would talk so much about weapons and technical terms but at the same time joke about the pack and relive their happy memories. Isaac felt warm and fuzzy whenever he had dinner with them and he swore it wasn't because of the whole werewolf thing.

It was the same feeling he had when he stayed with the McCalls. Or when Stiles sleeps over at their place and the three of them (him, Scott and Stiles) would watch horror movies and play video games and basically consume everything in the refrigerator and pantry. Or when he sat at his usual spot on their lunch table, with his place usually next to Allison. That changed when Kira was added to the pack. After that, he sat next to Stiles and across from Allison. He enjoyed it so much because lunch was the only time the six of them got to feel normal. Like they weren't a weird mix of alpha and beta werewolf and banshee and hunter and kitsune and human. During lunch, they actually felt like a group of teenagers struggling through the unfair world of high school. It definitely gave Isaac a good feeling.

"Ohmygod, remember when Stiles almost blew milk out of his nose? It was disgusting," she said, her eyes crinkling as she laughed, Chris following her as she continued her story. Isaac hadn't realized he had zoned out again.

"It almost hit Lydia. She was so mad," Allison continued and he remembered the situation vividly.

"He almost choked on a carrot once too," he spoke up, remembering that day very well. Allison continued her laughing.

After they were done, Isaac volunteered to clean the dishes. Allison opted to help. They decided to recall more memories.

"Motel Glen Capri. That was beyond scary," she started. He had a hazy memory of that night, mostly because he was possessed out of his mind. "And we all ended up sleeping on the bus because the rooms freaked us out," he said, and laughed. "Good thing Coach didn't think much of it."

"Ohmygod, speaking of Coach, remember the lacrosse game against Devenford last year?" she smiled wide, "You scored 2 goals, I think." she looked up and tried to remember. He was just shocked.

"You were watching me?"

She turned her head to him and nodded. "Yea, why wouldn't I have been?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"It's just...that was before Derek bit me. And you were still dating Scott," he said, genuinely curious.

She mouthed an “oh”. "Well, it wasn't like Scott was the only person I paid attention to on the team. I mean, I did know Jackson. And Stiles. And—"

He shook his head at her. "Jackson was benched for that game because of an injury. Stiles hadn't been an option to go out on the field."

She turned to him and smiled suspiciously, sensing where he was going with this. He just smiled back smugly. "You were watching me, because..?" he asked, careful not to let plates slip out of his hands.

"Because you were part of the team. And lacrosse is a really good sport, you know," he raised his eyebrows to her response. "And maybe because you were slightly attractive but I was dating Scott and you were the local gravedigger who only hung out with Erica Reyes." And she realized that sounded wrong after she said it out loud.

"Oh, because I was a loser," he narrowed his eyes at her, but smirked. She had an appalled face on. 

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that you looked...unapproachable," she said, slightly stammering for words.

"Right because you hung out with the stars of the lacrosse team and the most popular girl in school while I dug graves and I was friends with a girl with a condition?" he said pointedly and she really didn't know how to respond.

"I just...I didn't know you that well and I asked Scott but he just said what I already knew. And I was the new girl still trying to adjust to things, so it's not like I had time to make any more friends. And besides, Lydia was the one who approached me. Same with Scott. What about you then, why didn't _you_ approach me?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. "Because you looked unapproachable," he said and she smacked his shoulder because he was mocking her.

"Haha, no seriously?" she was waiting for an answer. "I had my attention on another person that time," and he just shrugged.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be? Was it Erica? I mean you two did seem pretty close," she doesn't know why there was a slight sting in her chest but she ignored it anyway.

"Nah," he said, letting out a little laugh, and then remembering a girl with strawberry blonde hair who he asked out freshman year, but turned him down. She just shrugged when he stopped talking about it.

Finishing, they both went on their separate ways to head for their bedrooms.

He noticed she kept wanting to tell him something ever since he arrived. It was evident on her expressions, and her heartbeats. But he chose to ignore it. Maybe it wasn't something important.

"Hey, Isaac," she called out, him turning around to face her. "I...uhm, I just."

"Yea?" he asked. She looked like she hesitated, but she approached him and cupped his face, giving him another kiss on the same corner of his lips.

"I...I'm just really happy that you're here," she smiled, him doing the same. "With me."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm really happy I'm here with you too," he said as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

Every time Allison hugged Isaac, she felt like she was home. It was an amazing feeling because even though she wasn’t as petite as Lydia, she still felt small in his arms. It wasn’t a bad thing, really. Because being wrapped up in his entire being filled her with such familiar warmth. He was a head taller than her, despite her fair height,  so he rested his chin on top of her head when they would hug. Sometimes, he crouches down to lean on her shoulder. No matter what, though, Allison felt like the both of them just... _fit_.

"Goodnight, Isaac." She said as they pulled away and slowly let go.

"Goodnight, Allison."

And they slowly walked to their rooms, her kiss lingering on her lips and on the corner of his.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the series will be up soon, I just have to fix a few things. It's more of a flashback, and it explains how they brought Allison back. Also, it kind of introduces the plot. You'll understand soon. This, however, can be treated as a one-shot if you'd like. You can opt to move on to the next chapter or just have this as it is. Your choice. Anyway, thank you for reading!!


End file.
